QUEENS of NOLA
by BornRoyalty
Summary: Written for my followers on Tumblr, and based an a Series of Gif Sets that follow this story, Queens of NOLA is the tale of Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce. Two women born to be Queens. This is Klaroline and Kalijah, so if you don't ship them, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, MY TUMBLR KLAROLINE FAMILY REQUESTED THIS, AND SO I'M DELIVERING! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY QUEENS of NOLA SERIES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M GOING TO OOC! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! HERE WE GO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caroline:**

"Good morning, Sunshine." The words startled Caroline from an already less than peaceful slumber. Jerking her head up from her make-up stained pillow, her eyes scanned the room until they finally fell upon a very hung-over Katherine Pierce leaning against her door frame.

Even when she was clearly still in an inebriated daze, Katherine's eyes sparkled as if she was in on a secret, and was waiting to see how long it took for everybody else to work it out. "Happy to see someone who looks just as _good_ as me!"

Caroline didn't need to look in the mirror to know she looked pretty rough. Her first semester at Whitmore was coming to a close, and with a combination of late night study sessions, end of the semester parties, and your common, garden variety vampire issues, she no longer prepared for bed so much as the bed prepared for her. Every night she stumbled into it, instantly passing out, most of the time not even changing her clothes or removing her shoes, let alone clearing her face of any or all make-up or gunk that had accumulated over the long days.

She wiped a curtain of fine golden hairs out of her make-up sore eyes, taking in the time on her alarm clock. It was 7AM. On any other day, Caroline would already be up and ready for the day, but now that all her exams were over, and winter break had finally arrived, she probably could have stayed curled in her warm, comfortable bed all day to make up for the past couple of weeks of sleep deprivation.

Needless to say, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have Katherine deny her that one, simple luxury. "Katherine, what are you doing here?" she mumbled, still lost in a sleep induced stupor.

Katherine poured herself a drink, and by the looks of it, it had not been her first. "Elijah…" she said with just a slight hint of slur spreading over her words.

'_Here we go…'_ thought Caroline. This was not the first time the thought of Elijah had sent Katherine spiraling. She had seemed to have been doing so much better lately, but Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before Katherine's inevitable, next episode.

"Now, Klaus and REBEKAH…" Katherine slurred on, "Klaus and Rebekah managed to show up when they heard I was dying, but Elijah… dear, noble, WONDERFUL Elijah…" Caroline knew where this was going. Stumbling off her bed, she proceeded to get dressed, searching for the shoes she had mustered the energy to kick off the night before, and grabbed a barely worn dress off the floor. "… he just couldn't be bothered to come back."

Katherine had drifted off into her own little world, which was a common symptom of her spirals. Next, came the pained sarcasm. "I mean he only pretended to _care_ for me for five hundred years. Why should I expect him to be there when it really mattered?" Katherine threw the remaining contents of the glass tumbler back, swallowing with an appreciative hiss.

At this point, Caroline had finally managed to strap herself into her shoes and pull the wrinkled black dress over her head, when she was snapped back into Katherine's narrative with, "I'm sorry, are you _going_ somewhere?"

Grabbing her purse, and clutching it close to her chest, Caroline slowly turned back to Katherine, smiling as if she were a small child caught red handed with her hand in the cooking jar. Licking her lips, Caroline answered, "This sounds like a problem best solved with alcohol…" She paused a second to take in Katherine's disheveled appearance. Her hair was just as kinky and knotted as Caroline's, and her usually flawless eyeliner was smeared and set in the fine lines over the dark circles under her eyes. This only served to offset the dry globs of mascara clinging to her matted eye-lashes. "… Lots and lots of alcohol," she stated confidently, nodding her head as she exited her room.

Kat's bloodshot eyes widened slightly, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her. After a few seconds, she began to slowly nod, warming up to the idea. Caroline waited for a little funny Katherinism, but none came. She just stood there, happily nodding her head.

"Aaaand, it looks as if you've started the party without me…" she said grabbing the empty bottle Katherine was trying to pour into her tumbler from her lax grip setting it lightly on her dresser while pushing Katherine towards the door. "…So how about I drive?" she finished.

"Alright!" Kat slurred enthusiastically, drunkenly swaying towards the main entrance. "Let's go!"

"Okay, slow down there Usain Bolt," she laughed, taking Kat by the shoulders, and steering her towards the other end of the house. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit first."

"Get me cleaned up first!" Katherine huffed. "HA! What a joke. Get YOU cleaned up first!" she half spat, half slurred at Caroline.

"Okay," Caroline nodded, trying not to smile. "We'll get ME cleaned up first."

"Damn right, we will!" Katherine agreed, allowing Caroline to sit her down on the cupboard and start wiping the old make-up off her pasty, drying, hang-over skin.

"Maybe you should hop in the shower." Caroline suggested after realizing that nothing could be done about the disaster growing from the top of Katherine's head.

"Maybe you should stop telling me what to do!" Katherine bit back defiantly, jabbing her wobbly index finger straight into Caroline's sternum, causing her to flinch more from slight annoyance than actual pain.

"Fine," Caroline relented. "Go ahead and go out looking like that! You'll regret it, but I couldn't care less!"

"Good, I _will_! And maybe we should start calling you Care-o-_less_ from now on, instead of Caro-line!" Katherine hissed, then laughed at her own joke.

Caroline just stared at her with one eyebrow cocked, silently judging her. "And then, maybe, we could start sobering you up a bit, because that's the worst joke I've ever heard… EVER! And coming from you, I expect better! Now will you please sit still so I can at least get some concealer over those BAGS under your eyes?" Katherine reluctantly stopped squirming enough to let Caroline finish her work, but didn't stop pouting throughout the entire process.

"There!" Caroline said happily, blending the last of the concealer flawlessly with the pad of her ring finger. "Now, I trust you're at least steady enough to apply your own eyeliner!" Katherine quickly snatched the stick away from Caroline, furrowing her brow first in agitation at what Caroline was implying, but then in concentration as she began to apply.

Caroline left Katherine to her own devices, only to come back several minutes later with a fresh set of clothes and a cup of black coffee.

"What are these for?" Katherine asked skeptically, taking the simple top and jeans in her own hands.

"Well," Caroline began bluntly, "you smell like you blew up a liquor store, rolled around in the remains, then swallowed it whole, sooo."

Katherine accepted the clothes, but refused the coffee, saying, "If I wanted to sober up, I would stop drinking." Which was logic Caroline couldn't argue with.

Once Katherine was dressed and ready to go, she started to make her way to the door. "Seriously though, are you not going to do anything about that monstrosity on top of your head?  
Caroline demanded.

"Bitch, I'm Katherine Pierce!" Kat stated evenly. "I'm flawless."

"Ooookaaay!" Caroline sang, shaking her head pointedly. "If you're sure!"

Katherine whipped around, looking Caroline dead in the eye. "What part of 'I'm Katherine Pierce' don't you understand? I'm always sure!" Caroline just laughed, and allowed Katherine to lead the way to the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALRIGHT! THERE'S CHAPTER ONE. I CHANGED A COUPLE PHRASES FROM THE GIF SETS, BUT IT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING + MORE! IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, VISIT CINEMASATION2 ON TUMBLR, AND YOU'LL GET IT! SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? SHALL I CONTINUE? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AND SECONDLY, HERE WE GO WITH CHAPTER 2! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katherine automatically reached for the door to the back seat. "Seriously?" Caroline dead panned. "Why do you always go for the back seat?"

"I can't sit in the front." Katherine said seriously. "I get car sick." She stuck out her tongue, as if showing it to Caroline was going to explain everything.

"Mm-hmm…" Caroline nodded. "Are you sure it's not just because the back seat of a car is your natural habitat?"

"HA!" Katherine yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're soooo funny."

"I try." Caroline curtsied, laughing as Kat fell into the back seat with and '_umph_.'

Once Caroline was settled into the driver's seat, and Kat managed to slide the buckle into her seatbelt, they were off. Flipping through the radio stations, Caroline finally found one with a beat fast enough to wake her up, and heard Kat muttered something from her hole in the back.

"WHAT?" she yelled over the deep base of the song playing over the radio.

"I said, would you please, for the love of God, turn that down? You may not have noticed, but I'm just a little bit hung over!"

Having been deprived to chance to sleep in, and having had to deal with Katherine's mood that morning, Caroline decided now was as good a time as any to exact revenge. Turning the stereo up the its maximum volume, Caroline yelled, "WOOOOOOOO! SHOTS AND GIRL TALK! THIS IS HOW EVERYBODY SHOULD FIX THEIR PROBLEMS!"

"THANKS!" Katherine spat, leaning forward to get a better view of Caroline. "That's SO much better!"

"GIRLS DAY OUT!" Caroline continued yelling. "SOLVING. BOY PROBLEMS. ONE. SHOT. AT. A. TIME!" She finished, putting emphasis on each word.

"This," Katherine yelled over the music, making large 'wax on, wax off' circles around her head, "…isn't helping… AT ALL!"

"Relax, Bitch!" Caroline laughed, beginning to catch the rhythm of the beat. "We're almost at the grill!"

Katherine didn't make a sound for the next few minutes, and Caroline began to wonder whether Kat had actually taken her advice and relaxed, or just finally passed out, but then, "What if I finally blew it with Elijah, Care?"

There it was. The third stage that Caroline had been trying to avoid had finally struck. Katherine had phased into naked depression, and it was Caroline's job to keep the mood light; to bring her back.

"NO! DEPRESSING! BOY TALK! UNTIL! I HAVE! A DRINK!" Caroline stressed, matching each syllable to a beat in the song. She laughed, thinking that her own upbeat playfulness might coax a smile from Katherine, but Kat had numbly phased back into her own little world.

"Aaaaaand, we're here!" Caroline chirped, in an attempt to pull Kat back from her dark reverie. Caroline pulled into a parking spot, a few cars down from the entrance to the Grill.

Stepping out of the car, she opened Katherine's door, allowing her to slowly crawl down from the seat. "Why is it…" Kat began, leaning the tired weight of her small body against the exposed seat, "… that every time I drive anywhere with you, I always end up with a headache…" she lifted two fingers, lazily placing them to her left temple. "…right here?"

"Why is it, that every time you drink, I always end up having to drive you somewhere?" Caroline shot back playfully, taking Katherine gently by the forearm, and guiding her into the grill.

Sitting Katherine securely on a barstool, Caroline looked up to find her favorite former quarter back grinning tactlessly at the spectacle in front of him that was Katherine Pierce.

Leaning over the bar, Caroline asked, "Matthew my friend, how about a bottle of whatever will get us plastered the fastest?"

"Sounds about right!" Katherine agreed, giving her heavy head one firm nod.

"It looks like you're already there." Matt said smiling at Katherine as he set down the glass stein he had been working at drying. "And, isn't 8AM a little early to be drinking anyway?" Matt leaned forward resting his elbows on the bar in front of Katherine.

"Oh, Matty blue-blue!" Katherine sighed. "Has there ever been a time that you've been around a vampire and no one's drinking?" She shook her head slowly at him as if she was disappointed he would even suggest such a thing. "It just doesn't happen!"

Matt rolled his eyes, leaning back to get their drinks. "Let's see… How does rum sound, ladies?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the front of his jeans, while he scanned the labels.

"NO!" Katherine grunted gracelessly. "Rum makes me all weepy!" she leaned her head pathetically against the palm of her hand, causing the side of her face to scrunch up comically.

"Oooooh! THAT's why you're acting like this!" Caroline teased, tapping Kat's arm lightly, causing her head to tumble from its perch on her hand.

"You're just on a ROLL today." Katherine said dryly, grabbing a bottle from over the bar and pouring her own drink. "Now, tequila, on the other hand," she said changing back to the former subject, and taking the shot. "…tequila makes momma happy!" she practically moaned, slamming the shot glass face-down on the bar.

"Yes! SHOTS!" Caroline squealed excitedly, grabbing her own shot glass from out of Matt's outstretched hand, ready to get back into the swing of their girls day. "The game is… drumroll please?" Matt began to quickly beat on bar, while rolling his tongue, then came to a sudden halt. "Shots… for Thoughts!" Caroline finished, holding her hands out in front of her, practically forcing Katherine to 'just picture it.' "Every time you say the name '_Elijah'_ we take a shot!"

"Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner before you take advantage of my vulnerable state?" Kat queried, finally beginning to smile.

"At this point, there's not much I can do to make 'taking advantage of you' easier. You took care of that yourself." Caroline smirked, which earned the giggle she had been working for. The giggle meant the atmosphere was about the get lighter. It meant Katherine's attitude had taken a turn for the better.

"What do you say, we move this party to a booth?" Caroline proposed. Twenty minutes and countless shots later, Katherine was back to her normal, happy, sassy, self, laughing so hard she almost fell out of her side of the booth.

"Could you two keep it down?" Matt joked, wiping down the table next to them.

"Well, you're free to join us!" Katherine sang, waving her nearly empty bottle in the air slowly.

"What do you take me for, Katherine?" he said in mock offense, taking the shot, and knocking it back seamlessly. Setting it back on the table, he finished with, "I can't drink on the job!"

"Boooo…" Katherine yelled as he walked back to the bar smiling. "I'm not paying for that one!"

"I highly doubt you were planning on paying for any of it!" he called back.

"Well, he's not wrong." She said amused, waving flirtatiously to Matt. Facing back towards Caroline, Katherine's face lost its amused glow. "Ugh!" she grunted. "I'm bored!" She sat there pouting for a few seconds, before Caroline caught a glint of life beginning to spark in Kat's eyes.

"What?" Caroline finally broke down an asked.

"Let's go to the Salvatore's…," she said lifting a finger to signify the fact that she was having a brilliant idea. "… and break some shit! After all, Damon deserves it after mentally kicking me while I was already down, and we could break open the liquor cabinet and drink all the good booze!" she said, getting more and more excited as she visibly tried to persuade Caroline it was a good idea. "Soooo?" she asked slowly.

"Bitch, you had me at 'break some shit!" Caroline grinned!

"Perfect!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND THEN THERE WAS CHAPTER 2. WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO DROP ME A COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 3. I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS! OKAY, SO I DIDN'T GET MUCH FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER, SO MY GOAL IS TO GET TO 30 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER FOUR. SO THAT'S 11 REVIEWS AWAY! HERE WE GO!**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREIVEW**

Elijah:

Elijah sat in the study, agitatedly trying to read threw one of his mother's grimoires. It had been just over three months since Rebekah and Klaus had returned from Mystic Falls, and Elijah was still on edge. They had left without even telling him where they were they planned to go or why, only explaining to him that they would be back within the week and that he was to be responsible for keeping an eye on Hayley while they were gone. Elijah, being used to taking on these kinds of responsibilities for his brother, had done so without question. It was only when they had returned that Elijah discovered the true reason for their sudden expedition. Elijah had been furious, with Klaus AND Rebekah. For five hundred years, Elijah had been in love with Katherine. From the moment he had met her, Elijah knew he could never truly belong to anyone else. In all the years that he had been alive, he had never met another soul as wildly alluring or as strikingly clever as his Katerina, nor anyone so clandestinely gentle. The walls life had forced her to build shown strong and treacherous to climb, but once breached contained nothing but the purest beauty and the most sincere vulnerability.

Weeks passed before Elijah was able to find it in himself to speak with his siblings again, but even then their conversations were clipped, and on Elijah's part, fairly hostile. He wanted to forgive them, but their actions still stung with fresh betrayal. Klaus and Rebekah had not even granted him the courtesy of being able to be with the woman he loved one last time. He would never speak with her again, never hear her laugh… never feel the warmth of her finger laced gently his own. He would never get to hold her close again. But the part he found most difficult to bare was the knowledge that he had let her down. He had not been there to bring her comfort in her final days, to soothe her, or to tell her everything would be okay.

Klaus had reluctantly made it known that it was Damon who watched as the life slipped painfully from her… that the unfeeling, black-hearted bastard had harangued her again and again until she was gone. Elijah had been determined to go after him, but by the time he had opened back up enough to hear the news from his brother, Damon had already departed from Mystic Falls leaving no trace. As time passed, Elijah slowly forced a calm exterior, but inside himself he was in unbearable pain. He never should have left Mystic Falls. He thought that by withholding his love, he could teach Katherine the error of her ways. He thought that with distance he could show her that her schemes and games would only serve to tear them further apart, but he did not foresee that it would be the last interaction they would ever share. Katherine had died thinking that he did not love her. She died thinking that he didn't care enough to return to her in her final hours. The thought was a scar he would have to bare for the rest of his immortal life.

Elijah heard a low groan, and realized that in his frustration, he had bent the arm of the metal chair he sat in nearly off. Pulling it erect into its original position, Elijah pulled himself from the chair and jammed the grimoire back into its place on the old mahogany bookshelf. 'Perhaps,' he thought, attempting to quell his inner turmoil, 'taking to the outdoors may clear my mind.'

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair he had been previously occupying, he made his way to the front door. "Elijah? Where are you off to, brother?" Niklaus bellowed from the top of the staircase. He was all smiles, but Elijah had a practiced ear when it came to his brother, and could sense the slight hint of uneasy tension in his tone. Niklaus knew that his brother had still not fully forgiven him for his actions in Mystic Falls, and as always tried to use his easy charm to expedite to process. But Elijah, knowing this was his brother's way, was only further annoyed.

"I believe a bit of fresh air is in order, Niklaus. I shan't be out long." Elijah said, with just the smallest presence of a hiss.

The agitated tone in Elijah's voice was no doubt caught by Klaus, but it was also a bad habit of Klaus's to make himself indirectly unavoidable when in the wrong and in need of rectification. "Perhaps I might accompany you on this walk around the plantation? We've been in New Orleans for some time now, yet I've still not made the rounds."

"If the grounds please you, brother, by all means, but might I suggest you invite Marcel or Rebekah to accompany you? I much prefer the allure of town." Elijah closed the door before Klaus had a chance to respond.

Elijah's irritation fueled his speed as he ran into town, stopping once he reached the edge of the forest surrounding the French Quarter. Of late, Elijah had toyed with the thought of hiring a witch to perform a séance, but tension between the vampires and the witches grew stronger with each passing moon, and it was now difficult to know which of the witches could be trusted, and which could not be. The only witch in New Orleans Elijah had been able to trust had disappeared after one of Elijah's former lovers, Celeste, revealed herself. No one had heard from Sophie in weeks, and the witches' territory was quickly becoming too dangerous to go searching through.

As Elijah walked along the outskirts of the cemetery, he was suddenly brought to attention by a hushed line of conversation heard little more than a hundred feet from where he stood. Creeping slowly closer, Elijah forced himself concentrate on the whispers, making them just as clear as they might have been were they coming from right beside him. "_Even so, we should probably still send someone to look into it. Travelers are a rare breed, and we should take every opportunity available to learn from them._"

"_Celeste said no one can leave the city. Things are too crazy right now. If the traveler is still there after three months, then they will still be there after all this has died down_."

"_And what if they're not? We're wasting time! It's too precious an opportunity to let slip through our fingers. We've already waited long enough, and Celeste, and all the other witches could benefit from this. Not to mention the fact that the origin of the spell is home to one of the last Bennett witches alive."_

"_I don't know what to tell you. We can't just go against Celeste's rules. We've survived this long without knowing the ways of a traveler, I don't think missing this chance will change that. Plus, Mystic Falls is a magnet for supernatural trouble, if the things I've heard are true."_

"_But you felt that magic just as strongly as I did. I've never felt such a powerful rift pass through the spirits. Who knows what kind of power… or knowledge we're passing up."_

"_I'm sorry, but that's not our decision to make. We have to have faith that Celeste's rule will bring us out from under the thumb of the vampires. Only then can we be free to make such journeys safely. Come now, it's getting dark." _

The voices faded into the distance, but Elijah was rooted where he stood. It couldn't be. He would be foolish to think it was Katherine who performed the traveling spell. Three months? That was indeed an uncanny coincidence. But was it as crazy as it sounded? Elijah had heard of the travelers before. He had read about them in his mother's books. He had heard tales of them during his travels. They had once lived in abundance during Elijah's youth, but the years had made them few, and nearly extinct. But, it was known that a sizable group had existed in Bulgaria, Katherine's homeland during the 16th century. It wasn't impossible. It would make sense that a supernatural being such as a doppelganger would spring from a group that was already involved in supernatural affairs.

Before Elijah knew it, he was at the threshold of the plantation house. "Ah, Elijah," Klaus greeted cheerily from the living room, pouring himself a drink, "I hadn't expected you back so s…"

"Brother I must return to Mystic Falls," Elijah interrupted. "I must go to my Katerina."

Klaus was silent for a time, genuine pity showing in his eyes for Elijah's loss. "Must I remind you, brother…" Klaus began slowly, letting a coldness seep back into his voice, in order to help resign Elijah to what he knew to be the truth. "… that your 'one true love' is quite dead. I got the news from Damon the moment she breathed her last breath."

"Don't be ridiculous, Niklaus." Elijah interjected, "Have you met Katerina? It may have escaped your notice, but the witches' world is abuzz with the tale of a traveler's spell, the likes of which could be felt throughout the spirit world, and its point of origin rests in the heart of Mystic Falls."

Klaus choked on his scotch, and set his tumbler roughly on the table. With gently precision he said, "Do you mean to tell me… that you believe that your _dear_ Katerina is still alive?"

"I have to go now, Niklaus. You owe me this much. I don't think you understand the severity of my position in this matter. I have suffered the death of my love. I have been tortured by her memory. I feel like I see her everywhere and being confined to this house with Hayley does not help. Every time I catch a glimpse of her dark hair, my mind tortures me, even to the point that I trick myself into believing that if I can just stand close enough to her, I will see my Katerina, but I never do. Would you have me endure this, brother?"

Klaus hesitated, then a grin stretched slowly over his face, "What would you have me do, Elijah?"

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEW**

Caroline:

Katherine was spinning in circles, giggling the whole time. "SCREW ELIJAH!" she yelled, taking a swig from her bottle for saying his name, and the game demanded. Taking a hissing breath after swallowing. "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S MISSING. I DON'T NEED HIM!" she continued, following up the show by dancing with a lampshade, then allowing the light to fall and shatter.

"PREACH!" Caroline agreed, clumsily raising her own bottle accordingly.

Katherine took another swig from her bottle then threw the empty container to the floor, grabbing her phone off the entryway table and yelling at the screen, "I'm Katherine FUCKING Pierce!" Then threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter.

Caroline shook her head good-naturedly, shimmying off her jacket and moving to lean instead againt the door frame leading to the living room. '_Phase 1…' _she thought to herself, '_get Kat wasted. Check! Commence to phase 2, the stupid future husband talk.' _Caroline watched as Katherine continued to dance wildly around the room and on the furniture. '_It's gonna be a loooong night!'_

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEW**

**OKAY, THERE WAS CHAPTER 3. WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've had it in a notebook for about two weeks, but my computer broke down, and I had to send it in to get fixed. Here's chapter 4, and my review goal is 55, which is 17 away! ;D**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEW**

Klaus:

Klaus sat at the top of the stairs watching as Elijah paced through the foyer holding his phone to his ear. Elijah had been calling Katherine every two minutes for the past 3 hours, and still he was unsuccessful in reaching her. Klaus was losing his confidence in Elijah's far-fetched conclusion. What reason would Katherine have to dodge his brother's calls, especially if they were as intimate as Elijah let on.

Klaus grabbed the ledge above him to pull himself into an upward position when suddenly he heard the line on Elijah's phone connect. "Katherine?" Elijah replied hopefully, trying to hear over the influx of noise blaring from the speakers. Klaus heard what sounded like a woman's voice yell over the turbulence then instantly disconnect.

Elijah held the now silent phone gingerly away from his ear, looking perplexedly at the device. "Well?" Klaus prompted after he realized that Elijah was determined to continue in his silence. "What is it, then? What did she say?... Was is even Katherine at all?

"She said…" Elijah began slowly, still slightly confused. "…Screw you… I'm Katherine 'Fucking' Pierce."

Klaus could only do so much to conceal his smile. "Ah," he nodded. "So she and Caroline are drinking together again." Klaus knew that Katherine tended to play her cards close to the chest, and the rare occasions in which she allowed herself to become completely intoxicated were only after long nights with Caroline, after which they would both emerge as bold and brazen as ever.

"It appears…" Elijah confirmed, with a mixture of amusement and masked relief, "that that may be the case… If I'm going to get through to Katerina, we're going to have to go to Mystic Falls personally, Niklaus."

The last comment caught Klaus off guard. "We?" he challenged descending from his perch at the top of the stairs. "Have you forgotten, brother, that I gave Caroline my word that I'd leave Mystic Falls and never return?" Klaus found a comfortable spot against the bottom railing. He ran his thumb over the rim of his empty tumbler, watching as the sunlight streaming through the window hit the glass and danced on the time worn tiles and wooden stairs, until a shadow passed in front of him blocking the light.

"Niklaus," Elijah chided, "… you've never kept a promise a day in your life." Taking him firmly by the shoulders, Elijah gave Klaus a gentle, friendly shake. "Now! Pull yourself together and pack your bags, brother. Mystic Falls awaits…" he said enthusiastically, almost pulling Klaus with him as he slowly started up the first few steps, an optimistic smile beginning to spread over his features. "…and I need my wingman." Never looking away, Elijah gave Klaus a firm but friendly shot to the bicep, then turned back taking the stairs two steps at a time, leaving Klaus grinning in his wake at the prospect of what was to come.

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEW**

Caroline:

Caroline walked up the steps leading to Katherine's front door… well, more like the front door to the house Katherine had compelled herself into. The actual home owners were currently out of the country. Whether that was due to personal matters or compulsion Caroline didn't know, but what she did know was that, in their absence, the house had become an absolute wreck. Caroline was sure it was due to Kat's tendency to break any and all things in her wake when drunk. By the time Caroline had dropped her off for the evening, it was practically morning, and Caroline had spent the majority of the day swallowed under her comforter, sleeping off what remained of her buzz, and doing everything she could to stop the cruel rays of sunlight streaming through her bedroom window from creeping under her covers and into her sensitive, inflamed eyes. The only thought running through her head between fitful periods of unconsciousness was whether she should brave the sun and brush the armpit flavored dryness out of her mouth. For the majority of the morning, the sun had won that confrontation until she was forced from her awkward but comfortable position on the bed by the sound of chimes screaming from her phone accompanied by the screen light that had been set at sun-level brightness.

"GOD! WHAT?" Caroline seethed, after finally clawing her iPhone from where it sat tethered to the wall charging and slid it on.

"No, it's just me, but close enough, and hello to you too!" Katherine teased from the other end of the line.

"Haha," Caroline deadpanned, turning over to bury her face in her pillow. "Seriously Kat, why are you calling me?"

"Well… it would appear that at some point in the evening I broke my phone, but that's just one possible scenario. The other's include two foreign diplomats, a meat grinder, and a secret best friend handshake I've forgotten, so it will therefore remain a secret forever."

"No, ya nailed it! I remember watching you do it… and on a completely related note, you need to lay off the bourbon. It makes you 1000% destructive. But… back to my point; _why_ are you calling me?"

"Because I couldn't text you… keep up, Care!" she chastised. Caroline could practically see her snapping her fingers on the other end of the line.

"If I could just get to the bedrock of my question… What do you _WANT_, Kat?" Caroline grumble, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow in her face.

"I want you to get your lazy ass out of bed and into your car. I've had an epiphany! I'll see you in fifteen!"

Before Caroline could respond, the line disconnected, and she was left groaning into her pillowcase, sulking at the prospect of being swindled out of another night's sleep, or day's sleep… as it were. _'I'm not going!'_ Caroline fumed silently. For the next few minutes, she just laid there, restlessly trying to fall back to sleep before finally jerking her hand out from under the covers, blindly probing for her purse. Feeling the familiar texture of worn leather graze her hand, she pulled it into her UV free cave, snatching a pair of beat up sunglasses from its depths. Clenching them over her irritated baby blues, she crashed her hand back into the pit of her purse, groping for the bottle of painkillers hidden in the open void, popping four from the container when she found them, and sinking them with a reluctant sip of the old pepsi her hands had found sitting on her nightstand.

With a proper amount of loathing boiling in her veins, Caroline clambered from beneath her covers, keeping her eyes screwed tightly shut as she hauled herself to her feet.

Floundering into the unknown, Caroline instinctively found her way to the hall, letting her outstretched hands lead her to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she opened her eyes to the darkness surrounding her. She stripped herself of the sunglasses and the previous night's apparel, and stepped into the scalding water pouring from the shower head. Sitting herself securely in the bottom of the tub, Caroline pulled her knees to her chest and allowed the water to pour unsupervised over her pounding head, while methodically rubbing the grit from her eyes with the palms of her hands. She allowed all the tension and soreness of the prior night to melt off her skin and down the drain.

She definitely wouldn't be to Katherine's in fifteen minutes, but Kat would just have to deal with that. Pulling her sopping hair to the left side of her head and leaning her hot cheek against the cool tile wall, she began to play with the ends of her hair absent-mindedly as she drifted into her own thoughts. She had been so distracted lately, dealing with finals and holding Kat's hand through her disappointment with Elijah, she hadn't really had time to deal with her own issues.

She felt lonely. She was ashamed and felt weak even thinking it, but even with her friends around, she was constantly dealing with an emptiness that hadn't been there before Klaus's visit. She had thought she had been empty when Tyler left her for his revenge, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now.

When Klaus had officially left for New Orleans, it had always been with a sense of 'maybe someday.' She didn't know why she had told him to stay away. Maybe it was her forced indifference combined with the way he had looked at her. Even at their closest, Tyler had never looked at her the way Klaus did. When she saw herself through Tyler's eyes, there had always been a faint glint of doubt staring back at her, but when she saw herself reflected through Klaus's eyes she saw a version of herself she could be proud of… a version of herself that she felt she could only aspire to be. His eyes always beheld her with an unconcealed wonder and amazement… like she was some untamed creature he had the _honor_ to behold. He didn't want to tame her fire. He didn't expect anything from her. He wanted her the way she was. While every other person expected her to be the good one, he expected her to be herself.

Letting him in had felt so liberating. She couldn't recall another time when she had felt so raw. The sense of freedom was overwhelming, which only added to the feeling of his touch which had flooded her senses. Every touch, every kiss, every mindless utterance had been burned to vividly into her brain that the memory was almost tangible (if _only_ she could touch it!) The most enduring memory though had come when it was all over… when she had just laid there, eyes closed and exhausted waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal, as she tried to match her breath to the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her head. He must have thought she had fallen asleep, as he began to gently fondle the ends of her sex-tousled curls, much like she was doing now, with the arm wrapped protectively under her peaceful body, holding her close, while drawing slow nonsensical patterns lightly down the breadth of her stomach with his free hand. His touch, while almost nonexistent on her flushed skin, had set every nerve in her body on fire. She refused to move for fear that doing so would cause him to stop his subtle ministrations. No one had ever held her the way he had held her, and even still her body ached to indulge in the activity again. She could still feel the welcomed warmth of his steady breath on her bare neck, stretching up toward the underside of her ear, which sparked an explosion of goose bumps that spread all the way down the length of her arm.

He held her that way until the last of the sun's rays disappeared under the cold horizon. Without so much as a word, he drew his fingertips gently back from her abdomen, opting instead to lace them easily between her own, bringing her delicate hand slowly to his lips and placing a tender kiss on the knuckle directly above her daylight ring… and then like a whisper he was gone, and she was left lying exposed in the darkness and cold… alone.

Cold… she opened her eyes instantly, reaching out her hands to feel for the cool metal of the shower knobs. In her reverie, the water had turned to ice. Yanking the water off, she tumbled through the darkness, finding her towel dangling off the edge of the sink. After wrapping it securely around her middle, she braced herself, preparing for what was to come next. Caroline warily stretched out an uncertain hand fumbling for the object of her inevitable downfall. Finding it, she switched on the light, flinching away from the merciless glow radiating from the fixture above her. Hesitantly, she blinked back into reality, allowing her semi-relieved eyes to adjust to her surroundings.

Finding her phone lying precariously close to the edge of the tub, Caroline flipped on the home-screen finding an onslaught of messages from Katherine, ranging from concerned to positively testy, asking her where (the hell) she was.

Caroline knew from experience that it would be easier to just ignore the calls and show up than it would be to call back and engage in a full out phone argument with Kat about the importance of punctuality, so she just threw her phone decidedly onto the cupboard and went on getting ready, ignoring the incessant vibrations emanating from her phone.

Once she had finished dressing, her face had been made up to perfection, and every curl had been set just right, Caroline made her way to Katherine's.

Now standing amidst the chaos and clutter that was Katherine's entryway, Caroline smiled finding Katherine happily situated at the head of the dining table facing Caroline, her eyes aglow with the promise of mischief. "Caroline," she smirked, "Thanks for coming!"

Bringing her attention away from the mess around her, Caroline gave Katherine a disapproving look. "It's too early to be awake after last night's drink-a-thon," she chided, "So this had better be good!"

Making her way over to a promising looking bag of unopened Cheetos lying on the counter, the only visible thing there that was not open and sprawled over the surface, Caroline decided to commence the day's most likely insidious business. "So… what devious plan had prompted Miss Katherine Pierce to call me before noon on this sunny…anti-hangover-friendly day, following the shot-pocalypse?"

Pushing herself excitedly out of the chair, Katherine moved herself forward to lean on the cupboard directly in front of Caroline. "What would you thing," she began seriously, "about taking a little road-trip down to New Orleans?"

Caroline looked blankly at her for a second before, "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Seriously… are you drunk?" Caroline retorted unconvinced of Katherine's stability at the moment.

"Come on!" Katherine coaxed. "One… wild, hot, FUN… week of passion!"

"Why would I _possibly_ want to drop everything in my life, just to take a road-trip for the sole purpose of getting you laid?" Caroline protested.

"OKAY, you're not fooling me Miss Caroline Forbes!" Katherine shot back. "I am you're BEST friend! I'm the _first_ person you told when you slept with Klaus, and I've noticed the change you. You need this road-trip JUST as much as I do! If you deny it, then I am ashamed to be the friend of such a heinous liar!"

"Katherine, you lie more than _anyone_ I have _ever_ met in my _**whole life**_!" Caroline pointed out.

"I don't hear you denying it! You totally love him, don't you?" she sighed excitedly, beginning to poke Caroline playfully on the arm, and singing, "_Care-bare and Klaus sittin' in a tree… K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"_

"I hate you," Caroline said, trying to hide her embarrassed smile, and failing miserably.

"Really, 'cause I think you LOOOOVE me! 'Hate?' You keep using that word. I'm starting to think you know what it means! Should I be afraid of how much you LUUUUUUVE me?"

"First of all _Mandy Patinkin_, you're an idiot! Secondly, I greatly…dislike you at the moment." Caroline smiled pitifully.

"You just hate me because I'm right! Now, what do you THINK?"

"I think…" Caroline said, a determined smile beginning to spread over her face, "…pack your bag bitch! We're going to New Orleans!"

Winking, Katherine turned to make her way out the door. "See you in an hour!" she called behind her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Caroline yelled, following her out the door.

"I'm off to see a man about a car!" Katherine grinned back.

"It had better not be Stefan, Kat!" Caroline warned. "It's not Stefan is it? KAT?! You better not tell Stefan we're going to New Orleans! Do you hear me Katherine? KATHERINE! KAAAAAAAAAAT! UGH!" Caroline slammed the door closed, praying that Katherine wouldn't tell Stefan they were going to New Orleans. She wasn't about to sacrifice, what could possibly be a full week of one-on-one, Klaus and Caroline time, for Stefan to interfere with bro-time!

**REVIEWreviewREVIEWreivewREIVEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEW**

**Alright, there was chapter four. Sorry, I didn't update right away. My computer broke down, and I had to send it in to get it fixed. What did you think? Don't forget to drop me a review! You guys hit 30 reviews fast, so I'm going to say… I want to reach 55 reviews before I post the next chapter! That's 17 reviews! Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT! HERE IS CHAPTER 5. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE MORE OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU'VE COME TO KNOW AND LOVE! PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME A COMMENT. YOUR REVIEWS FUEL MY DESIRE TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS! THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Klaus and Elijah:**

Klaus tapped the screen of his phone fervently, letting all of his attention hone into the small display. "Bloody…" we cursed silently to himself, continuing to fidget with the device. "Come oooon…Damn it!" he roared, throwing the blasted thing to the floor furiously, demolishing the compact apparatus to bits, exhaling in frustration as he took in the aftermath of his destruction.

"Klaus?" he heard Elijah calling in the distance.

'_Great_!' Klaus thought bitterly. Straightening himself against the pillar he was situated on, Klaus readied himself to face the ever cheery Elijah.

"NIKLAUS? Ah, there you are brother! I've had a car pulled around. We're leaving in five minutes. Have you tried calling Caroline yet? Katherine's line is still proving to be unresponsive…Niklaus?" Elijah prodded expectantly.

Klaus's eyes flashed to the remnants of his phone. "I can't." he answered sheepishly.

"Brother," Elijah countered affectionately. "I firmly believe she will forgive your return!"

"It's not that." Klaus returned uncomfortably. "I had every attention of calling her, but…" Klaus paused, slightly embarrassed by what he was about to share with his brother.

"Yes?" Elijah pressed.

"I broke my phone…playing that _blasted_ Flappy Bird game."

"Niklaus," Elijah said, a hint of disbelief tinting his tone. "Again?" Klaus only shrugged cantankerously. Sighing, Elijah continued, "Brother, that is the third time! What is with this incessant need to play that game?"

"I just can't stop!" Klaus insisted. "Elijah, you've never played this game. You don't understand. I've been alive for over a thousand years, and yet all my acquired skills cannot secure me more than seven points on that confounded game!... and that's on a _good_ day!"

Elijah gave a deep sigh, rubbing his temples, frustrated with this set-back. "Very well. I guess our arrival is going to have to be unannounced. Just get your bags to the car. You have packed, haven't you? Or was that too much responsibility for you to handle?"

Klaus only pulled a lightly packed duffle bag from behind the pillar, crustily dangling it by two fingers before Elijah's eyes.

Elijah only replied with, "Get in the car."

"Oh, this trip is going to be _quite_ agreeable. I can already feel it!" Klaus bit back.

"Brother, I advise you keep your breath to cool your soup. It'll make for a much more tolerable trip."

Klaus only gave a low chuckle as he brought the leather strap over his body to rest securely across his shoulder, gesturing for Elijah to lead the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie:**

"Knock, knock?" Bonnie heard Caroline call from the stoop. "Bonnie?"

Peaking her head around the living room door frame, Bonnie smiled happily back at the blonde and brunette hovering at the entrance.

"Hey ladies! Come in!" she said, animatedly waving them in to the shadowy parlor. "I didn't know you were coming to see me! What's up?" she continued, falling gracefully into a chair.

"Well," Caroline began, looking to Katherine excitedly. "Katherine and I would like you to come with us on a little road-trip to… wait for it…" she paused, taking a excited breath and biting her lip the calm a smile that was quickly enveloping her features. "…New Orleans!"

Before Bonnie could respond, she was interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchen behind her. "Did she just say New Orleans?" Kol emerged from the canteen, eagerly plopping himself in the unoccupied chair to Bonnie's left. "I would LOVE… to go to New Orleans."

Bonnie just laughed. "Yes well, I'm sure you would!" she teased back. "Now would you please give me five minutes alone with my friends? And… what are you doing in the kitchen? You can't even pick anything up? There's nothing in there for you."

At first, Caroline looked extremely confused, while Katherine helped herself, unfazed, to the content of the bar. "Bonnie?" Caroline whispered hesitantly, as if doing so would hinder the unknown presence's ability to hear her. "Who is it?"

"Instantly responds to the prospect of New Orleans?" Katherine replied dryly, popping a cork back into a bottle of champagne and plunking into the chair next to Caroline. "Three guesses…"

"I was reading the front of the paper. It keeps me feeling involved in the community." Kol continued, bringing Bonnie's attention back to the seemingly empty chair. "But yes, New Orleans. What a wonderful opportunity to reconnect with darling Rebekah, and my two big brothers! Especially dear Niklaus! I see he's been a real gem of late. Perhaps we could even bring him a proper box of tissues!" he finished with mock zeal.

Bonnie buried the grin threatening to touch her lips. She decided to use the pause in the non-supernatural conversation to her amusement. Making her way to the bar and grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, Bonnie returned her eyes filled with sincerity. "Kol's here. He says he's in, but if you want the directions to… what did you call it?...the… Mikaelson Family…S-sanctuary?...Okay!... then Kat needs to put down that mimosa and you both need to take a few "road-trip" shots."

"I did not!" Kol protested. "This is the dull part of being a ghost. No one is around to appreciate my cleverness, except you of course my dear, and when I AM clever, you use me shamelessly. You're lucky you're such a…"

"So, I guess you can make it a party of three!" Bonnie cut in half way through Kol's rant. "I'm in!" Caroline and Katherine excitedly filled their shot glasses pouring an extra for Bonnie, raising a toast for the trip to come.

"Actually love, I believe they can call it _four_." Kol interjected as they held out their glasses. "I too, as you so eloquently put it, am in."

"A toast…" Katherine said regally, the liquid in her glass sloshing dangerously close to the rim as she lifted it even higher. "…to the three _baddest_ bitches to hit New Orleans since Katrina! Cheers!"

"Too soon!" Caroline and Bonnie booed in unison, but still raising their glasses high. "Cheers!"

**- LATER THAT DAY - **

"Ugh! Seriously, Katherine! I told you not to tell him we were going!" Caroline screeched, angrily pacing the length of her front porch.

"Well, he and Klaus ARE good friends, if memory serves." Katherine smirked back easily.

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware. And that's precisely why I told you not to tell him… because I'm _aware_ that "BRO-time" is going to hog up Sexy-Fun Time!" Caroline shot back bitterly.

Bonnie smiled to herself as the two argued. "Well then, think of this as a learning experience. Remember _**this**_ next time you decide to make me wait for you for two and a half hours, after we agreed on fifteen minutes!" Katherine offered, the smirk on her face growing ever wider.

"Excuse me? YOU said fifteen minutes! All I did was groan in misery and self-loathing from the safety of my solar-free cacoon!" Caroline defended.

"Not my problem!" Katherine rolled her eyes pointedly.

"Oh my GOD, you're impossible!" Caroline grunted rancorously.

"No, I'm flawless. Get over it!" Kat smiled, thumbing breezily through a tattered atlas in search of a good map. Caroline resigned herself to staring daggers at Kat, holding in, no doubt, a wounding comment.

"Ah!" Kol called from his seat on the porch railing, bringing Bonnie more or less back to reality. "...look who finally decided to show!"

Rising from Caroline's swaying porch swing, Bonnie nodded her head in the direction of the new arrival. "He's here!"

Stefan took a second to give everyone a friendly smile before turning to the fuming blonde. "Caroline, if you think you can just pick up and leave for New Orleans without _ME_, you've got another think coming!" he sighed with a playful shake of his head. Obviously he had heard her earlier statements.

"Stefan," Caroline exhaled, slowly moving forward toward him. "I love you like you were my own flesh and blood, but if you hog Klaus, I will personally rip your beating heart out of your chest with my perfectly manicured hands, and have Bonnie use it to see how raw Kol's baseball swinging game is!"

"Oh, calm down, Care. I love you too, but our so-called "bro-time" can be easily off set by your own… I don't know… let's call it "Ho-time" with Rebekah!"

"Uh, no actually, because Bekah is going to have her hands full with Matt, which means I'm the only one NOT getting my fair share!" Caroline pouted.

"Wait," Kol whispered slowly, clearly confused. "The blood-bag is coming?"

"Sounds like!" Bonnie confirmed quietly, rolling her eyes in his direction at his terminology.

"See! Bonnie agrees with me!" Caroline shouted in protest!

Before Bonnie could clear up the matter, Kol continued. "But that's five people."

"Yeah, and?" Bonnie questioned.

"And, nothing! I just want to make it clear that I'm not the only one who sees it this way!" Caroline said, defensively.

"So, where is everybody going to sit?" Kol demanded.

"What are you talking about? **Five** people, **five** seats!" Bonnie queried, not seeing what Kol was driving at.

"No, there are _**six**_ people in all!" he protested.

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Caroline replied, equally as confused. "One minute you're on my side, and the next you're saying we have room for him. Is this some sort of devil's advocate thing?"

"Sorry, I'm not talking to you, Care." Bonnie huffed, frustrated by trying to keep up with both conversations. Turning back to Kol, she continued. "_**Five**_ people! Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Matt, and me!" She listed, marking each name with one of her fingers.

"And _me_!" Kol objected.

"Kol, you're a ghost! You don't need a seat!" she asserted.

"Irregardless, I want a seat or I'm not going. And you need me to get around. I know people… and things." Kol insisted.

"You're being ridiculous!" She hissed!

"No, I'm being social! I'm not going to sit in the trunk when the action is up front. Five seats aren't enough, unless of course you'd like to sit on my lap!" he suggested, moving to lean against the pillar behind her, close enough that she could almost feel his phantom breath grazing her neck.

Facing back toward Caroline annoyed, Bonnie conveyed Kol's message. "If we are bringing both Stefan and Matt with us, we'll have to take your mom's old van. Kol says he won't go unless he gets his own seat.

Caroline narrowed Caroline narrowed her eyes in Kol's last known direction. "Seriously!?" she spat angrily. "I wanted to arrive in style! Can't he just meet us there? It's not like he needs to be driven, anyway! Can't he just…" she waved her hand aimlessly through the air trying to find the right word. "…I don't know, '_**materialize**_?'"

"Yeah!" Kol agreed sarcastically. "I'll just have Scotty _BEAM_ me over!"

"Well, she's not wrong! You don't have to be in the car to actually get there!" Bonnie pointed out. "And when did you watch _Star Trek_?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… I'm stuck mute on the other side. _The things I've seen would shock you_… And the new movie _JUST_ came out not that long ago. I got bored. I saw it in the theater. It was actually quite good. Khan was my kind of villain; impeccably dressed, well spoken…ruthless, the works."

"Oh, I see, so you like the villains that live dangerously?" she purred, her voice becoming low and soft like velvet.

"Precisely," he grinned, matching her tone coyly.

"You know what would be _really_ dangerous?" she continued.

"What's that?" he drawled.

"If we… strapped you to the roof of the car, then everyone wins!" she said, losing the sultry element in her tone almost instantly.

"Well, you are a minx. It's the van or nothing… and I could be a _VERY_ valuable asset to your party."

"Bonnie turned back, shaking her head dejectedly at Caroline. "Ugh!" Caroline grunted furiously, running her fingers roughly through her already stressed curls. "FINE! We'll take the van, but he had better be as useful as he claims to be. ASSHOLE!"

"Hey! I'm only five minutes late!" Matt quipped, securing the rusty door of his beat up pickup truck gently behind him, hauling a large gym bag over his left shoulder.

Caroline's eyes glowed as she took in the sight of Matt, clearly excited that everybody was there and ready to take off. "Tell that to Katherine!" Caroline joked. "She's the one that's sensitive about punctuality. I'd watch my back if I were you!"

Matt turned to Kat, bringing his hand to his heart smoothly and giving her a mock apologetic bow. "DEAREST Katerina… Sweet, wonderful, BEAUTIFUL Katerina…" he cried facetiously.

"Alright, save it Don Juan, you charmer you! Just get in the van! I can't stay mad at those blue eyes!" Katherine rolled her smiling eyes, turning excitedly to the rest of the group, she continued. "Alright, people! Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Katherine shot a ready smile at Caroline before turning back toward the van. "It's all coming together!" Caroline thought happily, a grin cracking her formerly anger exterior. "It's finally happening!" And with that thought, she took a running step from her roost against the front door and leapt from the porch onto Stefan's back. He caught her surprised, but not unwilling to carry her small frame to the vehicle.

"Comfortable?" he enquired, laughing as she held on tighter.

"Wonderfully so!" she laughed back, wrapping her arms firmly around his sturdy neck, patting him awkwardly and affectionately on the cheek with her now secured hands. "Maybe your presence on this trip _**won't**_ be completely horrible and useless!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALRIGHT, THERE WAS CHAPTER FIVE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. DON'T FORGET TO DROP ME A REVIEW! ;D Also, one of my reviewers asked me to write a psychic Caroline story, and I was just curious whether you mean Caroline is a psychic [aka can see the future], or she has the same ability as the originals, where they can read people's minds/see things from their pasts. If this was your comment or if you'd just like to discuss the topic in general, send me a message on Tumblr (Username: Cinemasation) and I'd be happy to discuss it with you. If you don't have a tumblr page, they are very easy to set up, and very fun to have! Especially if you're part of a fandom!**


End file.
